The Story of Pansy Parkinson Death Eaters Daughter
by hriddle14
Summary: This is Pansy's story of what it's like to be a death eaters daughter, and why she acts the way she acts. Good story. Read and Review please.


The Life if a Death Eaters Daughter. The Story of Pansy Parkinson.

The door of a whiltshire mansion slammed as a seventeen year old girl with pretty black hair, and mysterious gray eyes stormed into her room. She could still hear her father yelling two stories below. She thought about what had just happened.

Flashback

"Hows my princess today? Does she need anything else?" asked her father, Alan Parkinson. Pansy knew something was up when he was being nice, so she just decided not to talk. When she looked at him, she noticed he looked very angry. All of a sudden, his hand came down and knocked her to the ground. He started yelling at her. "DO YOU NOT HAVE ENOUGH PUREBLOOD FRIENDS THAT YOU NEED A FEW MUDBLOOD FRIENDS. HUH. WHAT'S WRONG, NOTHING TO SAY." he kicked her in the ribs. " YOUR A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CHILD. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE A BOY. WHY AREN'T YOU A BOY. IT'S YOUR FAULT." after he was done beating on her, he sneered in her direction and left. Her mother rushed in and healed her, then told her to go to her room. She stormed up there.

End of flashback

She started yelling herself. "EVERYONE THINKS THEY HAVE A HARD LIFE. I'D LIKE TO SEE THEM BE A DEATH EATERS DAUGHTER AND HAVE HIM BLAME YOU FOR BEING A GIRL. I HAD NO CONTROL OVER THAT. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she screamed, throwing a porcelain cup at the wall. Suddenly, a house elf came in. "Hello Stubby." Pansy said in a hoarse voice. "Hello miss, would you like to talk about it?" she asked in a kind, squeecky, motherly voice. Stubby was Pansy's personal house elf. She treated Pansy like a daughter. It was kind of funny. She had long ears, and a beautiful blue velvet, sparkly dress that Pansy had given her. Even though she had been given clothes, Stubby still never left. She loved Pansy and would do anything for her.

"Yes, I do Stubby. Why is it like this for only death eater children and not normal children? I know my father will not kill me, but sometimes I wish he would." Pansy said, starting to cry.

"It is fine mam, you have me, and you should not wish to be killed, you should wish for a better life, and be proud that your mother loves you. You should be proud that you have friends that love you. Every child has something to worry about. No more tears, cheer up, because Master's Draco and Blaise, and Mistress Millicent will be here soon. You need to get dressed." she scolded before running aroung the room, trying to tidy up and get Pansy ready. Pansy started laughing. Count on Stubby to bring her spirits up.

"But stubby, I used to have a good life. My father turned cold when I was four." Pansy said, her eyes tearing up at the memory.

"What happened mam?" asked Stubby, for she had came to Pansy at six years old, two years after.

"It was about my friend Erin. She was a year older then me. She had lond black hair, with bight blue eyes. The only problem was that she was a muggle. I told her everything. I even told her that I was a witch, but instead of running, she seemed to love me even more. She enjoyed watching me try to do magic. We were, in her opinion, going to be best friends forever. Then, my life took a bad turn. Somehow, father found out about Erin. He warned me to either break off the friendship, or she would get hurt. I chose to break the friendship. The next day, I went to her house to tell her we couldn't be friends anymore. When I got to her house, the front door was open, so I just walked in like I always did. I didn't see anyone, so I walked to her room. When I got there. She was laying on the bed. Her throught had been cut, and the dark mark sliced into her stomach. I screamed out and ran to her but it was too late. I knew who had done it. It was my father. He hadn't kept his promise. I ran home crying. I almost made it to my room, when I ran into my father. He took one look at my tears, then slapped me, and told me to suck it up. She was my best friend and because of me, she was dead. Things just started to get worse after that. My father got worse, and I began to change. I acted like a ditz, instead of the smart person I really was, I began to hate muugle, stopped wishing for hope, stopped feeling emotions. My only girlfriend became Millicent Bulstrode. Her father was a death eater, and Voldemort had killed her mother personally. She hated Voldemort, and her father, just like me. Our other best friends became Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. We all were very smart, though we hid it. Blaise was probably the smartest of us. I found out soon that my mother was pregnant. She was to have a girl, but my father came home drunk, and threw her down a flight of stairs. I lost my mother and my sibling that day. My mother quit acting like a mother except when it was rare. Then, she would heal me. She would stay away from me though, like I was a disease. I think she blames me for our family. I know it isn't my fault, but sometimes it helps to have someone to blame. I only spoke nicely or truly to my three true friends. When we went to Hogwarts, we were all sorted into Slytherin. We all hated Voldemort for turning our families into the mess they were. I blame him too." she said, putting her dress on.

"Well mam, that's quite a story, but don't worry, nothing like that will happed again." She promised.

I believed her


End file.
